


Midnight Woes

by hanaskatana



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, nsfw if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaskatana/pseuds/hanaskatana
Summary: Percival just wanted to get one good night's sleep on the Grandcypher, but the captain just had to put him in the room next to Lancelot and Vane.





	Midnight Woes

Percival absolutely despised the captain for this. They had decided, against his will, that Percival would be rooming next to Lancelot and Vane on the Grandcypher. To the captain, it must have made sense to keep the Knights of Feendrache together. After all, they already knew each other and how to work together.

_ Unfortunately _ , Percival could not have thought of a worse rooming situation.

The captain’s first mistake was putting Vane and Lancelot in a room together to begin with. They must not have known about the explicit relationship that the captain and vice captain of the Order of the White Dragons shared. Percival could not fathom  _ how _ the captain didn’t know about their relationship given that the two of them are  _ disgustingly _ open with their love for each other. Putting the two of them in the same room would obviously lead to activities that he, quite frankly, did  _ not _ want to think about.

Their  _ second _ mistake was putting Percival in the room next to the two of them, consequently forcing him to think about the activities mentioned before. Not just think about them, actually; Percival was forced to listen, almost nightly, to the activities that Lancelot and Vane got up to. He didn’t understand how two grown men had such a high libido. They weren’t hormonal teenagers anymore. They shouldn’t have the energy to keep one another (and Percival) up all night.

Another moan broke through the wall, one that sounded far too much like mongrel’s name, and Percival slammed his fist into the wall. It didn’t even phase the two in the other room like it did on the first night‒and  _ only _ the first night. No matter what Percival said or did, he couldn’t get his neighbors to learn how to fuck quietly. They would always apologize, “Oh, we’ll make sure to be quiet next time!” But they were never quiet.

Percival sincerely hoped the ship would hit some turbulence, and Vane would accidentally bite Lancelot’s dick off.

Lancelot moaned again, and Percival heard the distinct sound of the bed being slammed into the wall. He threw the blankets off and stomped out of bed. He could not do this anymore. He planned to go to the captain first thing the next morning to request a change in rooms. For tonight, though, he needed to find a different room to stay in. He stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He decided quickly that he’d go to Siegfried’s room. It was much less embarrassing than asking his brother if he could spend the night.

Besides, Siegfried would understand. He was in this room before Percival, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest shit i've ever written


End file.
